Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 10 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 49 }{ 7 } $
Answer: $ = 1 \times 10 + 4 \times 7 $ $ = 10 + 4 \times 7 $ $ = 10 + 28 $ $ = 38 $